


#1 Perfect Fit

by gpadow



Category: Gunsmoke, Matt/Kitty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpadow/pseuds/gpadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All of the stories in this series respectfully feature the characters and canon of the television show, Gunsmoke, which went on the air in 1955. They are not owned by me.<br/>They are meant to be shared and I am not financially compensated.</p>
    </blockquote>





	#1 Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> All of the stories in this series respectfully feature the characters and canon of the television show, Gunsmoke, which went on the air in 1955. They are not owned by me.  
> They are meant to be shared and I am not financially compensated.

#1 Perfect Fit

Matt's return - Last scene in season 19:  
"Hello, Kitty."  
Kitty turns her head: "Oh, Matt."  
Long pause, loving smile, then she turns and walks toward the staircase. Matt follows her up the stairs.  
Fade Out.

ATC:

Six months later. Kitty's rooms above the Long Branch. Matt, lying back against the pillows, is wearing a sleeveless union shirt that has seen better days. He is looking up at Kitty with a boyish grin. Kitty is next to him, sitting up. She is wearing one of his blue shirts as a nightshirt, sleeves rolled up. She is holding glasses and reading a book.

 

"le coup de foudre" Kitty sounds the words out slowly.  
Again, "le coup de foudre", pronouncing it slightly different, sounding like a question.

"Kitty -"  
"Quoi?"

"Why are you studying? I thought you knew French."

"A little, and Creole is different. Besides, it was a long time ago and I want to be able to converse if I'm going to Paris."

He winces at the mention of Paris. "So what was that you just said?"

"It means love at first sight."

"Why do you need to know how to say that?!"

"It's just part of the exercise, silly. Then she teasingly added "but you never know.."  
Kitty put the book and glasses on the nightstand. Matt sat up and began to rub her back and shoulders then murmured softly, almost to himself, "you look so cute tonight."

Kitty was surprised, and she smiled, touched by the sentiment.

Matt thought he needed to explain.

"When I got back last night and saw you curled up on my side of the bed, wearing my shirt, I just had to stand there and watch you for a while.  
You were like a beautiful painting."

"I mean.. Well, it was.. I guess I'm trying to say.."

Kitty turned and pressed her face against his chest then looked up smiling and said, "I know, Cowboy. I love to watch you when you're sleeping."

He leaned his face down to meet hers in a soft, tender kiss.

Suddenly feeling playful, Matt said, "Not that I'm complaining, but how come you aren't wearing one of your sexy silk nightgowns for me? After all, I was gone for almost a month."

"I'm a little long in the tooth for that," Kitty said seriously.

He took the bait. "Don't say that, Kitty. Not ever."

Matt slipped his hand into the shirt and began caressing her breasts. He kissed her neck and shoulder as he began to slip down into her lap, stopping at her breasts to open the button holding the shirt together. He nestled his face into her, gently kissing and sucking her full, free breasts.

"Beautiful."

"Yours."

Even more than their passionate lovemaking, these were the moments they held close to their hearts.  
Those intimate little moments when they would communicate with a word or a touch the depth of their love.

Sometimes Matt would fall asleep with his head on Kitty's lap or breasts while she ran her fingers through his hair and stroked his neck and shoulders.

He used to ask if he was too heavy, not wanting to hurt her. But over the years they had become so used to each others' bodies that he could lie with his full weight over her.

Kitty never felt so safe and knew that Matt, while unable to express such an emotion, felt safe in her arms, too.

Without speaking, they both got up to move about the room and turn out the lights except for the one on the nightstand.  
Quietly they removed the rest of their clothes.

Kitty picked up her hairbrush and returned to the bed. Matt put an arm around her and pulled her close while starting to remove the hairpins to let her beautiful red hair fall over her shoulders.

"Matt, when were you going to tell me?"

"What do you mean?" he asked as he brought his hand up to caress her stomach, then side, then rest under her right breast, while kissing her left shoulder.

He knew of course that she had done an inventory on his first night home and discovered the new scar.

Kitty knew every mark on his body and even knew when he needed to have some of the salve Doc gave her rubbed onto an old wound.

"This" she said, reaching around his broad chest and finding the spot on his back that she knew was not from a bullet or a knife.

Matt felt her bare body against his and held her tightly while attempting to kiss her, but Kitty pulled away putting her hands on his chest, then turning her back.

"It's nothing to worry about, Kitty. Doesn't even hurt anymore. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow."

Silence.

Matt took the brush from the nightstand and began brushing Kitty's hair.

"Don't change the subject, Matt Dillon."

"I thought you liked it when I brushed your hair."

Silence.

"OK, Kitty, but promise me you won't worry about it. It's just a small burn, and it hurt like hell, but it is okay now, really."

Kitty sat quietly with her back toward Matt while he continued to brush her hair.

He said burn. What kind of burn. How could that happen. Did Doc know..

Finally, she took the brush from Matt's hand, kissed his chest sweetly and turned to the lamp on the night stand.

Matt smiled, thinking the subject dropped until he realized she had not turned off the light, but was holding the lamp and staring at him as if to say, turn over, mister.

He gave up and stretched out on his stomach.

She held the lamp closer.  
A long silence.

"Kitty.."

"What did this?" she whispered in a shaking voice.

"Some kind of bra.. um.. iron, I guess" he tried to sound nonchalant. "But it's really OK, Kitty."

The room went dark.  
A moment later he felt her ever so lightly touching and then kissing the spot so as not to give him pain.  
Or her.  
Then her tears fell on his back and side and he felt his heart breaking.

Matt turned over and pulled Kitty to him, holding her tightly as she sobbed.

"Shhhh, don't cry, Kitty, it's OK, please don't cry."

He knew she was having nightmarish images of burning flesh and terrible pain and feeling guilty that he was the one comforting her.

"I need to know, Matt, but not now. Now I need to make love to you."

Kitty kissed his neck and could taste her tears on him.

Matt's strong hands cupped her bottom and lifted her up so their lips met in a deep, lingering kiss. His hands moved over Kitty's body as she straddled his.

Their hands met and they locked fingers as Matt rolled Kitty over on her back and they continued covering each other with their hungry mouths, caressing with their lips and tongues each other's shoulders, neck, ears, eyes, always returning to the deep, wet kisses that were both familiar and exciting.

"I love you, Kathleen."

"I love you, too. With all my heart."

They made love over and over and lay exhausted and satisfied, their bodies nestled into a favorite position, with arms and legs entwined, to drift into sleep.

"Goodnight, girl. Sweet dreams."

"Bonne nuit."

Damn. Paris again..

 

###

Matt woke to the smell of strong coffee and looked up to find Kitty looking fresh and lovely in a simple, long black skirt and white blouse.

"Good morning, Cowboy."

He didn't even feel her stir or hear her get up, and it was very rare indeed when Kitty Russell would rise before her marshal!

"Come back to bed."

"I can't. I have some important errands to run. There's coffee. I'll be back soon and we can talk over breakfast."

Before he could protest, she was out the door.

 

###

Two hours later, Matt was having coffee in the Long Branch with Doc, wondering when Kitty would return so they could finally have breakfast.

"Doc, just tell her you checked me out and everything is fine."

"I can do that, Matt, but Kitty knows you're OK.

It's the fact that those crazy Carvers did something so .. well, it's just an image she will have a hard time dealing with.

Say, I never asked what happened to.."

"They're dead."

Before Doc could respond, Burke and a young man came through the batwing doors struggling with a very large crate.  
Kitty was right behind them.

"Take it upstairs, I'll show you where to set it down."

Matt and Doc stood at the bottom of the stairs watching Kitty direct the two men as they struggled on the landing with their heavy burden.

The two men looked at each other. Curiosity got the better of Matt and Doc, and they went up to Kitty's rooms to investigate.

"Through there, in the next room.  
Thanks, fellas - tell Sam I said it's on the house tonight."

"Sure, Miz Kitty! Hey, Mr Burke, look at the size of that there tub!"

The young man stepped next to the over-sized, custom-made bathtub in the center of the room and ran his fingers over the edge of the fancy, high-backed work of art.

"Why it's even painted with flowers and such!"

Burke got caught up in his enthusiasm and informed him that, "Miss Kitty had that special made. If you think this crate was heavy, you should have been around when we hauled that huge bathtub up here."

Burke's big grin turned to an embarrassed glance over at the big marshal, then Kitty, then the floor, before he grabbed the cowboy by the arm and dragged him out of there.

As Doc giggled and shook his head, Matt felt his face blush. Kitty's flirtatious smile certainly didn't help.

To change the subject Matt asked, "By golly, Kitty, what have you bought yourself now?"

"It's a steamer trunk."

Seeing their puzzled faces, she added, "I can't go to Paris for six months with just a suitcase and a hat box you know."

 

###

Kitty's rooms.

The trunk is visible through the door of the bedroom. It is upright and open like a theatre trunk with some drawers ajar. Pieces of the crate surround it.

There are muffled sounds and giggles coming from under a sheet on the bed that is obviously covering two people.

"Mmmm, 'feels good, Cowboy."

"When you say that, I'm done for, mademoiselle."

Giggles.

"Ya know, Kitty, I had to practice this distraction thing for Saturday's 'surprise' party. It's a very important assignment."

"Distraction huh, we used to call it 'afternoon delight,' Cowboy."

Giggles, then laughing, "that tickles!"

A sudden rap on the door quiets the silliness, and two tousled-hair heads pop up from under the sheet.

"What is it?" asks Kitty, clearly annoyed.

"Got a telegram for the marshal, Miss Kitty."

"Thanks, Barney, just leave it under the door and I'll see that he gets it."

Kitty glares at Matt. "Not this week - you promised."

"By golly, Kitty, you're always ready to jump to conclusions.  
I told you Festus and Newly will take care of anything they can and nothing short of murder could keep any of us from your bon voyage party."

Kitty had to smile at hearing Matt use the French term rather than 'going away' party, then realized he couldn't bring himself to say that.

She watched as her big lawman went to pick up the telegram and noticed his limp seemed more pronounced. She made a mental note to massage his knee with that new oil Doc gave her.

While he read the message, she looked him up and down, then let out a sigh. How can I leave this she thought.

Matt caught her stare and read her mind.

"You can still change your mind, Kitty.  
And we can still have the party."

Kitty pulled the sheet back and patted the bed for Matt to come back beside her, but he had started to get dressed.

"You're leaving, then?" It was more a statement than a question.

"I have to. But I'll be back tomorrow, Wednesday latest, I promise."

Matt realized it sounded lame and changed the subject. "When does Hannah get in?"

"Tomorrow's noon stage. We have the appointment with the lawyer at Mr. Bodkin's office. Oh, and don't forget we have to go there so you can sign.."

"Yeah, I know, I know!" Matt said a little more loudly than he intended. "Sorry."

"I don't know why this bothers you so much.  
It's important for me to know your name is on my accounts just in case.. well, if.. damn it all, it just makes sense. Besides, what if I need something.."

"OK, OK, you're right. We'll do it when I get back.

I just don't know why you're selling the Long Branch."

Matt was surprised to hear his voice catch and put his head down to make busy putting on his boots.

Kitty came up behind his chair and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"I'm not, Matt. Hannah is buying 49 per cent of the Long Branch, and I'm keeping my rooms and.."

"But why, Kitty?"

He sounded like a lost boy and Kitty instinctively moved to his side so Matt could put his arms around her and bury his face into her breasts.  
She ran her fingers through his hair and stroked his shoulders.

Quietly she said, "because you aren't going with me."

When Matt didn't respond, her voice became harder.

"Men and their stupid pride!"

"Because I'm a successful business woman and you're a civil servant we can't be together?"

Matt pulled back to speak but Kitty spun away, grabbed one of his shirts from the open wardrobe, and wrapped it around her like a robe.

There was no stopping her now.

"Matt Dillon, for twenty years now you've been sneaking up the back stairs.  
We never show affection in public.  
Its all a big game we play because you think you wouldn't be able to protect me and keep me safe.

Well, maybe being 'kept safe' in these rooms works fine for you, but sometimes I just want to scream let me outta here!"

Matt didn't make a move toward her and kept his head down, so Kitty took a deep breath and continued.

"I've been a pretty good gambler; I understand odds.

I'm terrified, Matt.

You are older and beat-up and the territory you have responsibility for is getting bigger all the time.

It's harder and harder for me to see you go off for days or weeks at a time with no one but Doc to talk to about it.

Believe me, I know its lonely for you out there on some dusty trail with just an old photo in your pocket watch.  
I try not to be selfish, but Matt, sometimes I get so down, so.."

Kitty hadn't seen him rise and move quickly to her and she caught her breath when he suddenly pulled her into his arms and held her in a tight grip.

She could feel him tremble and thought, 'I've hurt him, I've gone too far'.

"Please come back, Kitty. Don't Leave me. Please forgive me."

"Oh Cowboy, I'm not leaving you.  
You're my life, don't you know that by now?  
I just need to do this for me."

She took Matt's hand and they sat on the edge of the bed where they had made love a short time ago.

"I asked you to come with me. I knew it would be hard to arrange, but I thought you might at least try.

Instead, you hid behind that damn badge!

I know you have duties and responsibilities, but I also know you just couldn't accept that I would be paying for the trip.

I wish I could make you understand how unimportant that is, Matt.

When I realized I'd be going alone, I decided the hell with it, I'm going first class.  
That is just one of the reasons I'm selling part of the Long Branch to Hannah.  
It turned out to be a pretty expensive trip!" She forced a laugh.

Kitty leaned into Matt's chest and gently pulled his face down to give him a sweet kiss.

"Matt, it is not the end of our journey together. I'm coming home to you, Cowboy."

Matt thought about saying it really was the job, but knew she was right; the badge was only half an excuse.

"Don't forget to pack my shirt," Matt finally said as he tugged on her sleeve.

"And a couple for me, too.

I can't go to Paris, but by golly, I'm gonna go with you to New York.  
Of course, I may have to borrow part of the fare."

Kitty stared lovingly into his beautiful blue eyes.

Matt suddenly had a sheepish grin on his face that made Kitty laugh.

They were OK.

The lovers fell back on the bed and into one of their favorite positions, still a perfect fit.

The End


End file.
